Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is used non-contact automatic identification technology. It has merits such as the RFID tags being small and reusable, quick read-write speed, diverse shapes, long lifetime, huge storage, high recognition rate, and long recognition distance. In addition, RFID can identify multiple moving targets simultaneously. Combination of Internet and RFID technology can realize a tracking and management of goods all over the world. RFID has already been widely used in different areas such as intelligent transportation, logistics management, safety certification, real-time location, manufacturing industry and so on. It improves the efficiency of production and management and reduces the cost.
With widely use of RFID systems, requirement for RFID tags is also varied from different applications for different industries. In the RFID logistics system, when the goods pass through logistics channels, the RFID tags can be read and identified so as to sort and track the goods. However, most of the conventional logistics channels used in the logistics system are general purpose, so that the logistics channels cannot be customized individually to get the best identifying effect for different RFID tags on different goods. In a laboratory environment, a speed of the goods passing through a test channel cannot be controlled and regulated due to using a conveyor belt to carry the goods.
Therefore, it is needed to provide a technology of testing performance of RFID tags in the RFID logistics system, which can be customized individually and reach high recognition rate in a flexible way.